See You Next Time BoBoiBoy
This is the last episode of Season 3 and BoBoiBoy Series. Plot The episode begins with the execution of the mission planned in the last episode, there was a chase between Adudu's spaceship and Captain Kaizo's spaceship in the midst of the space outside earth. Adudu launch a rain of missiles to Captain Kaizo’s spaceship. Lieutenant Lahap then counter attacks with shots of beam ray and missiles with some of the shots manage to hit Adudu’s spaceship. Meanwhile, Fang exits the flight deck through the door with his Intangibility power, which hasn’t been left unnoticed by Captain Kaizo. A shot of missile leaves Adudu’s spaceship critically impaired which then lead to launching of capsule, transporting Boboiboy and friends to crash into Captain Kaizo’s spaceship wall with everyone safely intact. Captain Kaizo pursue them with an applause stating that he’s impressed of Boboiboy coming bare handed despite with no power bands. Boboiboy asks Captain Kaizo the whereabouts of Fang and was answered with a sarcastic answer. Fang becomes uneasy as he eavesdrops because he may get discovered, though he stayed invisible. Captain Kaizo challenged Boboiboy’s team to a duel with the resolution of him surrendering the power bands to Boboiboy and friends if Boboiboy’s team wins. Later, Fang was busted by Captain Kaizo of his betrayal on sneaking the power bands out to Boboiboy and friends. A one-sided battle starts unexpectedly when Lieutenant Lahap shoots energy blast towards Boboiboy and friends, however Fang saved them all by engulfing everyone with his Intangibility Power in the shape of a big cube thus the blast went straight through them, not harming anyone, into creating a large hole to the spaceship wall. This produced suction force from the outside where Boboiboy and friends are almost pulled out of the spaceship. Fang quickly throw the power band to his friends. By witnessing Fang’s treachery, Captain Kaizo then attacked him directly to his mask, breaking it to pieces and continued with the Energy Push, pushing them out into an oxygen-supplied Combat Training Hall. The real battle begins here as Captain Kaizo mentioned. Captain Kaizo makes the first move by targeting Fang with his first attack. As his attack almost landed on Fang, Boboiboy transforms to Boboiboy Thunderstorm and sped up towards Fang to guard the attack against Captain Kaizo. Boboiboy directed an intimidating glare to Captain Kaizo that struck him to speechless, and Boboiboy stated that he’ll be the one to prove his and his friends’ worthiness of bearing those powers. Boboiboy then attacks aggressively while Captain Kaizo defended himself and counterattacks with a strike that hit the floor and Boboiboy returned an attack to him which he managed to avoid. Captain Kaizo admired the spirit Boboiboy portray, but nevertheless, on his own, he will lose. Fang disapproved of that statement by saying Boboiboy is not the only one to fight. He targeted his own attack to Captain Kaizo and ran up to him while using Boboiboy as a boost to land a kick to Captain Kaizo and both Boboiboy and Fang run towards him and strike simultaneously. Captain Kaizo ends this series of attacks by swinging his sword with Fang and Boboiboy jumped at the same time to evade the blow. The blow caused explosions to the surroundings. On the other hand, Yaya, Ying and Gopal has decided to help Boboiboy and Fang fight but rather is stopped by Lieutenant Lahap’s Toxic Plasma. Lieutenant Lahap continues to attack Gopal after, but his Toxic Plasma was changed to Roti Canai by Gopal’s power. Yaya and Ying make the next move and attacked by direct contact. Lieutenant Lahap guarded himself by eating pieces of spaceship’s steel and transforming his body to be as hard as the spaceship’s steel. His steel body repelled Yaya’s fury of fists and Ying’s thousand kicks and injured their hands and feet. The scene where Yaya and Ying are thrown away by Lieutenant Lahap’s blow, transitions to where Boboiboy and Fang, which also got thrown and back into attacking again. Boboiboy transforms to Boboiboy Cyclone and throws Wind Disc while Fang summons Shadow Tiger. Then both attacks are evaded by Captain Kaizo. He then cut through Shadow Tiger and jumped so high that he was able to slice Cyclone Hoverboard to half. Fang used Shadow Polar Bear to attack but is ward off with Energy Fist by Captain Kaizo. At this rate, Boboiboy Cyclone and Fang were lying on the ground when Captain Kaizo quickly set up Energy Wall that pushes against them. Cyclone Drill and Shadow Hands were used to hold the wall. Meanwhile, Gopal, Yaya and Ying has trapped Lieutenant Lahap into eating and transforming into vegetable through Gopal’s idea. Firstly, Yaya used Gravity Manipulation to lift the spaceship’s broken steel pieces and Ying accelerated the throw speed while Gopal turned it into vegetables and fed it to Lieutenant Lahap which made Yaya’s and Ying’s attacks could be delivered effectively. On the other scene, Boboiboy turns into Boboiboy Earthquake and summons Earth Golem to hold the wall though it is not strong enough, so for the first time ever, he summons three Earth Golems at once and progressively strengthens the force of pushing away the wall. Next, simultaneous punch from the three golems successfully breaks the Energy Wall. Boboiboy continues with multiple attacks with all three Earth Golem to Captain Kaizo while Captain Kaizo fends off using lots of attack variation. Finally, he almost destroyed an Earth Golem but Fang saved it. Boboiboy then do the Elemental Split into Boboiboy Water, Boboiboy Fire and Boboiboy Earthquake. Boboiboy Earthquake instructs Boboiboy Water and Boboiboy Fire to control and combine Earth Golem into their own powers, thus Water Golem and Fire Golem was created. Both charged to Captain Kaizo and landed a strike which is blocked after. He burst into a satisfied laughter which is unbecoming of in a long time according to Lieutenant Lahap. Captain Kaizo then attacks with Full Energy Strike and thrown Fire Golem away while Water Golem was hit by Energy Sword Movement. Then, Fang attacks with Shadow Golem, a result of the combination and almost hit Captain Kaizo when he teleports to avoid Captain Kaizo’s counterattack then managed to hit Captain Kaizo and pushed him back while in a guarded stance. More attack variation was delivered then lastly, Captain Kaizo made a shield but then was cornered by Fang and Boboiboy’s Combo attack and broke his shield and so, cracked his mask and thrown him to the wall, immobile. Thus, Boboiboy’s team victory has confirmed. Although after, Captain Kaizo drops from the wall, standing on his feet and said “I admit, Boboiboy. You’re truly great” Gopal second that and claimed Boboiboy is greater than Captain Kaizo but was replied with “are you sure?” suddenly, with only a snap, Water Golem, Fire Golem and Shadow Golem were broken apart, turning back Boboiboy Water and Boboiboy Fire into Boboiboy. Fang and Boboiboy prepares for more battle though Boboiboy had little energy left in him. Captain Kaizo then said, “You don’t need to, Boboiboy. You’re truthfully great” Gopal hears that with disbelief. He then approaches Boboiboy and friends and said they has proved to be the rightful bearer of the power bands. “But…,” Lieutenant Lahap responded. “But what? Isn’t it our mission to hunt for the powers to deliver it to those who are worthy?” Lieutenant Lahap continues, “It is, Captain. But, we are to give it to our friends and allies!” “That’s why I intended to propose Boboiboy into joining our force,” replied Captain Kaizo. Boboiboy was surprised to hear it. Gopal said “Earlier you beat us, then, you’re asking us to join you… doing it as you like...” Lieutenant Lahap then says "who was it that asks you? Captain Kaizo was only intended his proposal to Boboiboy!” Captain Kaizo said, “Not just Boboiboy, you too, can join back into our force,” directing this to Fang. Fang replied “Thank you Captain, but…” Boboiboy asked “what is this all about? I don’t get it!” Later, Boboiboy and friends are being drop off at Tok Aba’s Kokotiam then Boboiboy recalls the moment before. “You controlled your powers efficiently. We can make use of your ability, Boboiboy,” Captain Kaizo said. “My ability? For what use?” Boboiboy asked. “For finding more powers and all Power Spheres there is before they fell to the wrong hand.” Lieutenant Lahap answers. Yaya said, “you are cruel, yet, you have the urge to ask us to join you!” “You guys may not agree with my way, but with a mission like this, violence is the best resolve.” “Your way is not the best resolve!” Boboiboy disagrees. Back to where Tok Aba’s Kokotiam scene, Boboiboy said to his friends, “We can’t join a force like that! Although their mission is good, but their method is wrong!” Ying said, “How about Captain Kaizo’s warning?” Captain Kaizo said, “it’s okay if you refuse to join us, Boboiboy, but be careful- Boboiboy, if I can find you, others can find you too.” Lieutenant Lahap then continues, “Yeah. Take care of your friends and your Power Sphere.” Then, the scene gets back at Tok Aba’s Kokotiam. Ochobot voiced his concern, whether they are okay, Boboiboy assured him. Gopal said their mission was a success. Tok Aba then said a word of relief but then asks where is Fang. Boboiboy recalled the scene again, “Alright, we will send you back to earth, but before that, Pang, you need to make a decision.” “You need to make a choice between following your friends or tag along with us getting back home.” “huh? He has went back along with Kaizo?” Ochobot was shocked believing it. Fang suddenly appeared, tapped his back saying, “not a chance, how come would I leave you guys?” “Eh? You didn’t come along with your captain?” “Why would I follow my brother? He’s already strong. I would need to take care of... huh?” Gopal, Yaya and Ying right away got angry. Fang was confused of why. “Your brother!!??” They raged out at him “That’s right! Isn’t our hair color the same?” Fang backs up. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier, huh??” and went to chasing Fang while Fang ran away. “Sorry! I forgot!” Fang said. “Can’t you talk it out with your own brother?” Gopal asked. “Save me Boboiboy! Argh!” Fang screamed. “hehehe… Awesome!” Boboiboy responded. Looking to the sky with Ochobot, Boboiboy said the last line, “I’m Boboiboy, superhero of Earth. Looks like I need to prepare. There’s many of those from out there coming. (Thus,) I need to protect my friends, I need to protect the Earth and I need to protect the Galaxy." ''-END OF BOBOIBOY-'' Trivia *This episode will be tagged as "Finale Episodes" on BoBoiBoy series. *On TV3 Instagram, TV3 posted a BoBoiBoy picture. According to that picture, this episode will be released June 11, 2016 on TV3. *In 4:18, Probe said an English phrase, "roger and out" before crashing back to Earth after being defeated by Captain Kaizo and possibly crash landing in Indonesia near the Makassar Strait. *In the near ending, Fang revealed that Captain Kaizo is his older brother. *It is revealed that Captain Kaizo's mission is to give the Power Bands to the worthy ones. *Coincidentally, Captain Kaizo later found out that the Power Bands given by the other Power Spheres that preceded Ochobot (especially Klamkabot) are given also proven to be given to the worthy. *Captain Kaizo is now considered to be a neutral character. *At the end of the episode, Captain Kaizo is now one of allies with BoBoiBoy and Ochobot. This is also the reason why the Tengkotak Gang arrived on Planet Earth from a scene in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *This episode has obtained 1 million views within 2 days, then it gained nearly 3 million views within the first week. *There are differences between the TV premiere and the YouTube version **When Captain Kaizo wonders about Fang's/Pang's whereabouts, Fang is standing on the ceiling in normal state in the TV premiere, but in the YouTube version, he is in intangible state. **The voices of Water Golem, Fire Golem and Shadow Golem are disorientated in the TV premiere to make them sound more manly, but in the YouTube version, their voices are normal. **The song Bersedia is longer in the ending of the YouTube version compared to the TV premiere. *Fang's glasses is damaged by Captain Kaizo and a crack on his left lens is seen throughout the episode. However, the glasses is already fixed in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. *BoBoiBoy said that he need to protect the Galaxy at the end of the episode possibly hinting BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Gallery Videos Promo Episod Terakhir BoBoiBoy TERBARU! Musim 3 - Episod TERAKHIR Jumpa Lagi BoBoiBoy. See Also ms:Musim 3, Episod 26 Category:Finale Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Upcomings Category:Unreleased Category:2016